Shadows
by sushicat667
Summary: Sushi's life is hard, with constant bullying at school. She all ways gets picked on. But when one person sticks up for her… she gets badly hurt and she nearly dies. Rated T for vilonce and language PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS


"why... Why must they all hate me..." sushi quietly asked herself as she walked over to her final lesson of the day, gymnastics. Sushi was always picked on by the boys in her class, even some of the girls would pick on her. She got to the gym where she got changed. She then quietly entered the gym.  
"Look it's sushi ..."Several of the boys murdered. Some of the girls laughed at her because of her Dark green hair. The lesson started and everyone was asked to pair up with a partner. The only two people who were left were sushi and shadow. Many of the boys laughed. Sushi's light purple eyes welled up with tears She wiped her eyes. Sushi didn't want to hear the constant whispering of the girls and the laughing of the boys so she ran out of the gym.  
"SUSHI WAIT DON-"  
"aww look at you sticking up for your girlfriend! "Yuki and Mai shouted out to shadow. Shadow didn't say anything he just ran out of the gym into the rain. He then saw sushi standing in the rain, she had a craft knife in her hand and she was beginning to cut her right arm.  
"SUSHI STOP "  
"I...I want to feel something...something other than sadness. Everybody hates me... "Sushi whispered. Her blood dripped On to the floor, forming a perfectly round puddle. Shadow took the craft knife out of sushi's left hand. Blood was on the silver handle. Shadow placed the knife on the hard tiled floor, He then ran over to the nurse's office where he got a load of bandages, he then ran back to the gym. Shadow then saw that Sushi's body was violently shaking, she had fallen to the floor and her right arm was covered with blood. "SUSHI!" Shadow shouted. He quickly wrapped her arm up with the bandages he got from the nurses office.  
"why are ... Why are you helping me ...?" sushi asked, her eyes were streaming with tears.  
"it's because I'm your friend sushi, I have always been with you haven't I?"  
"Yes you have... But why does everyone else hate me?!" neo said.  
"I... I think it's because you're so kind and caring. "Shadow replied.  
The bell suddenly went and sushi and shadow's class came out of the gym.  
"HEY LOOK EVERYONE IT'S SUSHI! AWW DID YOU HURT YOURSELF?! DID YOUR BOYFRIEND COME AND HELP YOU AWWW THAT'S SO SWEET OF HIM" Yuki shouted. Her dark grey eyes were evilly looking at sushi.  
Many members of the class ran over. They all began laughing and whispering stuff to each over.  
"LOOK ALL OF YOU SHUT UP CANT YOU SEE THAT SHE IS EXTREMELY UPSET, WHY HER WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK IN HER "shadow shouted in his anger. All of the people who were around the two went quiet. All of them ran away into the changing rooms.

"t...thank you for h...helps me" sushi said. . . . .

Blade was watching in the distance.  
The next day Shadow walked down the dark hallway of his school. He was on his way home. He just had to go over to the gym to pick something up. As he entered he saw that the gym was as dark and as quiet as the night, but he could hear someone crying. Shadow switched the light on to find sushi  
"sushi is you ok? "  
"Oh...sh...Shadow... I...I am .., o...ok "sushi stuttered. Her Light purple eyes were streaming with tears. Shadow new that something was wrong. He had known her for a long time so he knew what made her upset  
"sushi...I know something's wrong... If it is ok could you tell me?" shadow quietly asked. Sushi didn't say anything, tears continued streaming down her face. Shadows dark blue eyes met with Sushi's.  
"It was dark ... And cold... On ..t..that night.. He tried to hurt me ... I somehow managed to get -"  
" DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD" a tall boy shouted, he had neon red hair and jet black eyes ,blood shot eyes. he had machine gun in his hands.  
"B..blade why are you here?!" shadow shouted.  
"IT DOSENT CONCERN YOU SHADOW! " Blade shouted, he ran up to shadows body and he punched shadow in the stomach. He then shot him in the shoulder. "aggghhh why the hell did you do that blade ?!" shadow shouted.  
Blade didn't reply, his blood shot eyes were fixed on sushi. He got a syringe of neon blue liquid out of his pocket. He walked over to Sushi's pale shaking body and he stuck it into her left arm. Sushi screamed out in pain . Her once light purple eyes went a dark crimson red.  
"w..why did ..y..you do this " sushi asked, tears continued rolling down her face  
"my father had created a new drug and he needed someone to test it out on"  
"BUT WHY ME !"  
"because you are the only one I can trust... "Blade replayed. He turned around to find shadow, his dark blue eyed were full of tears, seeing sushi be in pain made him extremely angry.  
"BLADE WHY DID YOU HURT HER OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL WHY HER" Shadow shouted. He ran over to sushi, his shoulder was bleeding very badly but he was too concerned about sushi to care about himself. Sushi began coughing up blood. She closed her eyes.  
"SUSHI SUSHI HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"shadow shouted.  
"it's no use ... She will be dead with in an hour..." blade whispered. Shadow punched blade , blade suddenly vanished and re appeared behind him.  
BANG the single shot of the gun  
shadow fell to the hard floor of the gym.  
"it has only begun " blade said. He turned the light off that was in the gym and he then left.  
"sushi...hey... Can you hear me are you ok ?!"  
Sushi could hear the distant shouting of Shadow. She opened her eyes to see that she had been engulfed in darkness. She the herd the sound of someone crying out in pain. She then saw shadows body lying on the ground of the gym.

"Shadow! " sushi screamed. She tried getting up but she fell. Blood trickled out of her mouth. Sushi suddenly saw the blade of blade. His eyes were no longer blood shot and he had dropped the gun. He picked sushi and Shadow up and took them both to the nurses office where they were treated for the gun wounds

"w..why are you. .. Why are you helping me and shadow ?!" sushi asked as she was being carried by blade. She looked out of the corner of her left eye to find shadow, his back and right shoulder dripping with blood. "WHY DID YOU HURT SHADOW!" she then shouted. Blade said nothing, his eyes were looking towards the main bilding of the school. Blade got into the main bilding and he walked incredibly fast the the nurses office. He banged extremely hard on the door and the nurse answered it.  
"oh blade w..why are you hear at this time alfter school ?" the nurse asked. Her green eyes looked over at shadows and Sushi's bodies. "miss ketomu I need your help... My anger got out of control and I hurt sushi and shadow. I need you to treat them" blade said. Ketomu let blade in  
Shadow had been put on the couch that was in the nurses office. He had stitches put in his solider and his back  
"shadow ..." sushi said, her eyes were full of tears.  
"he was hurt.. Trying to protect me ... " she cried out. Blade went over to Sushi. He gave her a tissue and sushi wiped her eyes. She suddenly gasped, her body was shaking from the drug that blade had injected into her blood stream. She fell to the hard vinel floor. Blade then saw that blood was dribbling out of her mouth onto the floor.  
"SUSHI "blade shouted, he knelt down to her face. Her eyes were crimson red like before. Blade ran out of the nurses office to find sable. Her long brown hair shone in the light of the hallway. Maki was next to her. Maki was considerably taller that sable.  
"thank god, maki, sable i need your help, sushi has coughed up blood in the nurses office and madam is nowhere to be seen. "blade said, his jet black eyes had filled with tears.  
"Don't worry blade, Maki and I can help you" sable said. She got a book out of her dark green rucksack and she flicked though it.  
"ok, do you know if sushi has any allergens too nuts or any Medicine" sable asked  
"I don't think so "blade replied .  
"ok " sable said as she went into the nurses office. Maki and blade followed her. Maki shut the door behind her. Sable put sushi onto her back, she then got a syringe out of one of the draws. She put some Medicine in it. Sable placed the syringe in sushi right arm.

"Oh no.." sable whispered. She dropped the syringe and it smashed on the floor.  
"What is it?!"maki shouted. Her light blue eyes were fixed on sable.

"I..I ..I injected the wrong Medicine into Sushi's body "sable said. Her eyes filled up with tears.  
"I have failed..." she said. Her eyes filled with tears. Sable took her glasses off and she wiped her eyes

3 days had passed

Sushi had been put in hospital because the drug that blade injected into sushi's body nearly killed her. On top of that, the medicine that sable gave her added to the effect. Every day shadow would visit her.

"She has not awoken from the coma" shadow exclaimed. He clenched his fist. His eyes began welling up with tears. Shadow sat on the chair that was next to sushi's hospital bed. Tears rolled down his face,

"what if...what if she never wakes up" he whispered. Maki entered the room to find shadow literally crying his eyes out. Maki walked over to the bedside table where she put an open card and a small box of chocolates

"Hey shadow could you sign the card please? It's from all of us" she asked

"Ok" shadow quietly replied he signed the card. Maki then sealed it up and put it on the table next to the box of chocolates.

"If only I had known, I could of helped ..." maki said her light blue eyes filled with tears. She wiped her eyes and she then left.

(sushi's point of view)

"She still has not awoken from the coma". I heard shadows voice.

I tried calling out but my voice could not be heard.

I tried lifting my arms or legs up but they felt like they were made out of metal , they were so heavy. "Where was I?!" I thought to myself

(Normal point of view)

The time was now 4:37 pm; shadow had been in sush's hospital room for around two hours. He decided that he had been there for long enough for one day. He left a note on the table and he then left.

(The next day)

As shadow entered his science class he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to find sable, her chestnut eyes were streaming with tears. Sable whispered somthing into shadows ear

Shadow dropped his science book. His eyes welled up with tears,

"Sushi's life support system had failed last night ... she is slowly dying "

These twelve worlds repeated over and over in his head all through the class. As soon as the lesson finished he ran out of the room. It was raining outside. As he ran in the rain tears fell down his face. He suddenly slipped and fell onto the hard tarmac ground.

"why ... why did this happen...why did I interfere in the first place. If i didn't stick up for her ... she wouldn't be dying. " shadow said. He lay there, in a pool of rain water. His uniform was soaked through.

Shadow got up; he didn't want to continue with the school day so he went over to the hospital. When he arrived he went over to sushi's room like before. Sushi was there but her skin was as pale as snow, there were small patches of blood on her face and arms. There was no life in her eyes.

"sushi" shadow shouted, he ran over to sushi's bed.

"sh..shadow..."sushi whispered, her dry lips barley moved,

"is it night ?... its dark " she asked. Shadow stood there, he knew what was happening to her. She was passing on the next life

"y..yes it's the middle of the night"

"shadow..."

"yes sushi..."

"i...i like you... more ... more than a friend...i ...love you..."

"yeah ...i love you too" shadow replied. His eyes had welled up with tears again. Shadow softly kissed her on the cheek. Sushi smiled and then closed her eyes.

"Sushi! Sushi SUSHI !" shadow shouted. He then knew she was gone


End file.
